Broken Vow
by GuardianofWilds
Summary: This is a songfic to Josh Groban's Broken Vow,which I do NOT own. What were Anakin's thoughts as he burned on Mustafar? Read to find out. I don't own Star Wars.


Flame consumes me.  
_  
Tell me his name I want to know…_

The flames are my only friends, and treacherous friends they are. Many others are treacherous…  
_  
The way he looks and where you go…_

She abandoned me, left me here in this hell.

After all I did for her…

Even this is for her. After all she said…after all we had.

Why this?

I don't understand.  
_  
I need to see his face; I need to understand…_

I love her…

Doesn't she love me too?

No…

Obviously not.

She betrayed me…for Obi-Wan.

She can't love me.  
_  
Why you and I came to an end…_

So why do I still love her?

Here, in the burning and the pain, all I can think of is her…

What a fool I am….

_Tell me again, I want to hear…_

I feel my ears withering away…

If she does say she loves me, I won't hear.

I am deaf to love.

_You broke my faith in all these years…_

Now I feel bitter. Why did she say so many times that I meant the world to her, why did she let me think she cared?

So many liars in this world…

Let it burn.  
_  
Who lies with you at night, while I'm here all alone…?_

I've never felt so alone.

_Remembering when I was your own…_

Padme…where are you now?

I don't want to love you…but I can't stop…burning…inside…  
_  
I let you go _

I let you fly…

What have I done to you?

All I remember is your cries…

Padme, I would never make you cry…you know that.

It was Obi-Wan, you know it was.

I would never hurt you…

So why, then, do I burn here?

What have I done to deserve this punishment?

_Why do I keep on asking why?_

Why?

Why?

_I let you go _

Now that I've found…

I'm lost without you…Padme…can't you soothe the hurt?

I'd never hurt you…  
_  
A way to keep…somehow…_

I'd never hurt you…

Never…

_More than a broken vow…_

I couldn't!

_Tell me the words I never said…_

I love you; you can't know how much I love you…

No!

_Show me the tears you never shed…_

But why else would you be crying?

No! It's not possible!

_Give me the touch, the one you promised would be mine…_

Please, hold me, broken and burnt, and let me know that I'm alive…

Because I'm with you…

And because I couldn't ever hurt you…

Could I?

No!

_Or has it vanished for all time...?_

Padme…you can't leave me here…

But you already have…

Because you betrayed me…  
_  
I let you go… _

I let you fly…

Why do I keep on asking why?

I let you go…

Now that I've found…

A way to keep… somehow…

But you did…

Because I betrayed you.

Why else would I burn in hell?

Only for the greatest crime…

_More than a broken vow…_

No…

_I close my eyes…_

In pain from the flames and my heart, I close my eyes…

_And I dream of you and I realize…_

All I can think of is you…

I deserve to die…like this…  
_  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies…_

Why can't I see you once again…and tell you…?  
_  
I close my eyes…_

I love you…

So much that I betrayed you…

It was all for you!  
_  
I'd give away my soul to hold you…once again…_

I will see you again…

And you will know how I love you.  
_  
And never let this promise end…_

Even in hell, I can't stop loving you…

There's a hand…pulling me from death's jaws.

He will know where you are…

He has to know…

He knows how much I care for you…

So much pain…too much…can't bear it…

Padme…where are you?

Surely, you will hate me now…

For I am no longer a man.

"Lord Vader…"

"Yes, my master?"

"Rise."

I do.

Everything is so cold…so much metal…

And all I can think about is you…Padme…

"Where's Padme? Is she…all right?"

I must know…if I don't…surely I will die…

The Chancellor has always been good to me…

He will help.

But right now…he is silent…

_I let you go…_

"She is dead."

I am dead.

"In your rage…it appears you killed her."

No…

Not…possible…

I could never…never…never…

_I let you fly…_

I'm burning again, only differently.

Before, the fire was outside…now…

It's inside me.

And without you, Padme, it will never go out…

_Now that I know, I'm asking why…  
_  
Why?

There is rain everywhere, and it burns worse than the fire, each drop scorching the truth onto my back a thousand times…

It was me.

I have killed myself.  
_  
I let you go… _

Now that I've found…

Why can't I die? Oh please, let me die now…

_A way to keep…somehow…_

This metal sustains me, and that is all.

They say, without it I'd be dead.

They're wrong.

For I am dead already.

I'm screaming Padme, screaming because I'm lost and you're dead.

And it isn't nearly enough…

Because…

I love you, Padme, I love you…

For every scar on my back…

For every vile thought…

For every speck of blood on my hands…

I love you…  
_  
More than a broken vow…_


End file.
